Bound By Blood
by SpiderMonkey98
Summary: Ever wondered why Brax and Ricky are so close. Its because they share a dark secret. One that could either make or break their world and cause their relationship to never be the same Ricky P.O.V Ric:15 Brax:17
1. Chemistry and Bruises

_**RICKY P.O.V**_

As I sit in Chem Class, trying to do my work, Heath crept up and sat next to me  
"Hey uhhh, you wanna sort out the chemistry between you and me" Heath Laughed  
"Nice try Braxton but no"  
"BRAXTON! back to your desk now" Yelled Mr Taylor  
"Yes sir" He said going back to his desk I didn't mind Heath.  
He was annoying but cool at the same time. I knew him so well we were practically brother and sister.

That afternoon I decided to catch the bus instead of walking home with Heath. When I got on the bus there was always one little girl who always sat next to me. Shiloh had the bluest eyes and golden blonde hair. She was the funniest little kid I had ever met. She reminded me of me when I was little. I was just hoping her life wouldn't turn out like mine. How do you tell a little kid not to turn out like their idol.

When I got home I walked through the front door into the kitchen and no-one was home. Or so I thought. As I walked out of my room I heard laughter out the back. I went out to see. It was Adam, my brother, and Brax.  
"Hey Ricky" Said Brax  
"Hi" I replied "Adam do you know when mum and dad will be home?"  
"Nup" He replied  
"Ok" I said quietly.  
I walked back inside. I didn't like being home with Adam. He scared me. I felt safer though when Brax was here. Adam was 8 years older than me so that made him 23.

I sat in the front yard under a tree drawing in my journal. I loved art and photography. It was like a second world for me, a place where I could relax and not have to think about my real life. "  
Hey Ric" Heath said going past on his skateboard  
"Hey Heath" I replied  
He tried to do a 180 and failed. "You seen brax" He asked  
"He's inside" I replied "I'll get him if you want"  
"Sure" He replied I got up and began to walk up to the house "What happened to your leg?" Asked heath  
I froze remembering the bruise. "Tried to skateboard" I replied  
"Always thought the surf was better for you"  
I laughed and continued to walk to the house. He bought it, Thank god. I didnt want him to know the real reason, I didnt want anyone to know. "  
Brax, Heaths here" I said sticking my head out the door  
"Thanks" He replied getting up.

When they left Adam came into the kitchen.  
"I need you to do something for me" Asked Adam  
"No, not again" I replied.  
"You will do what i ask you to do"  
I shook my head  
"You don't want a repeat of last time"  
"Its done OK, enough"  
I felt the back of his hand fly by the side of my face. I  
looked at him and ran to my room  
"BASTARD!" I screamed slamming the door

_**First time trying Ricky! Plz Comment what you think!**_


	2. not again

_**RICKY P.O.V**_

Did I do what Adam told me to? Yes. Why? My life is really that valuable to me. People have no idea what he's capable of. He's not afraid to have me killed if its really necessary. I want to tell Brax but I can't, not now but one day I will.

Even though I hated school i still went, the only way I could get away from Adam. Heath was in every class I was in. He may have acted like a pain in the butt, but he did care about me. He sat next to me in math probably to copy the answers off my sheet.  
"2a" He asked  
I looked at him"use your brain"  
"Ok "he said looking at my sheet  
I rolled my eves "69"  
He did his childish laugh and i stabbed him in the back of his hand with the blunt end of my pencil  
"Ow!" He yelled  
"Sorry pencil slipped" I said sarcastically  
"Sure"  
"Hey I could have used my compass" "  
You look different with your hair out"  
"Couldn't find any hair ties" I lied I only had it out to hide the bruises, the ones make-up couldn't cover.  
"I like it" He replied  
I smiled. Why couldn't Adam be like that.

That afternoon I walked home along the beach. I had my hoodie up so if my hair blew back no-one could see the bruises. I saw a familiar person come out of the water.  
"Hey"  
"Hey Brax" I replied  
"You gonna come for a surf?"  
"Not today"  
"Maybe later then eh" He said patting me in the back as he walked off  
I flinched from the pain, he got me right on a bruise "See ya" I replied

When I got home Adam was in the kitchen with a mate of his. I dumped my bag and walked straight past them.  
"Oi get back here"  
"Why" I said walking over to the table  
"I need you to do something again"  
"No Adam I thought we were over this"  
"Do you remember what I told you would happen if you refused"  
"yes" I said "But im still not doing it"  
He came up and grabbed me by the forearm. He squeezed it so tight i thought my arm would drop off.  
"I warned you, take her into the room" He said throwing me at him mate  
I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me. He threw me onto the ground. I screamed but they went unheard. he covered my mouth with his hand. I felt like I was in a bad dream but i wasn't what was happening I had no control over. I thought I was about to die. I was crying so hard it hurt and gave me a headache. He walked out and left me on the ground a sobbing mess. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide.


	3. say something

_**RICKY P.O.V**_

I didn't move from the room all night. When the house was quiet I crept into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I could see all the bruises from my legs to me head. I tried to wash last night away but no amount of soap could make me feel clean. After I got dressed I released the bruises had become more dominant. I went down to the Beach to finally tell Brax. Before I went out the door I caught myself in the mirror. I had a huge black bruise below my eye. No wonder my cheek felt like it was broken. I thought twice before going out but Brax had to know what Adam was really like. I got to the beach and it wasn't overly crowded. I went and sat next to Brax's towel and watched him surf. Not long later he saw me and came in.  
"Ricky?"  
As soon as I heard him voice the water works began.  
"Im Sorry" I said hugging him.  
"What Happened?"  
"I said no" I sobbed  
"Its OK" He said trying to calm me down  
Later on when I calmed down we began to talk.  
"What did he want you to do?"  
"To be bait and spy on someone"  
"Who"  
"Different people"  
"Who did this to you?"  
"His mate Mark"  
"So what exactly happened"  
"I said no and he left me with his mate"  
Brax looked me up and down as he sat next to me  
"He did that too?" He said looking at a cut on my leg  
"Yep" I replied "Can we talk about something else please"  
"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" He asked  
"Yes please" I said  
He put his arm around me as we looked into the ocean.

That night when I stayed at Brax's I was worried about heath finding out. It was alright if Casey found out because he was only seven. We walked into his room. I looked at his bed.  
"I can sleep on the couch if you want me to"  
"No its alright" I replied  
I dont know how alright I was with sharing a bed after what happened last night.  
That night we managed to both fit on a single bed and manage to be unseen by Casey and Heath. At about midnight I was woken by Brax sneaking out. I didn't know if i should say something or not. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. That morning Brax smuggled breakfast into his room.  
"where did you get to last night?" I asked  
"No where you need to worry about"  
I looked at his hands  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing" He repeated  
"Brax if you think what I think you did"  
Before he could answer we were interrupted by Casey coming in.  
"What are you doing here Ric?" He asked  
"we had a sleepover"  
"Why wasn't I invited?"  
"It was just Ric and I" Said Brax  
"What happened to your face" He asked  
"Fell off my skateboard"  
"Maybe Heath should teach you a few things"


	4. im sure

**_Hey sorry I haven't updated this week been inundated with homework, assignments and sports. Please vote for your favorite story on the poll on my account. Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy! SM_**

**_RICKY P.O.V_**

_Two and a half months after the attack_

It was a Saturday which meant I had to go work. I was no longer staying at Brax's, I had moved back home. There was tension between me and Adam but on the upside he hasn't asked to do any jobs for him

As I was walking to work I started to feel sick, like i was about to faint. I stood there for a while trying to stop the world form spinning. I let it pass and continued to walk. when i got to work my heavily pregnant boss was there.  
"Hey" I said walking in.  
"Hey" replied Jane "Are you alright you look a bit pale"  
"I just felt a bit sick before, but im alright now"  
"I'll get you something"  
'the joy of working at a chemist' I thought to myself  
The whole day I got stuck on the till. Someone must have told Heath and Casey that I was out the front because they kept riding their skateboards up and down the arcade. I was starting to get annoyed so I went up and asked Chelsea if she needed any help  
"Yeah sure," She said giving me half her specials tags

I looked at the first one 'Huggies'. Great im gonna be in the baby isle. A small blue box caught my eye. after the way I had been feeling lately that was the last place I wanted to be. I put two and two together and picked up a pregnancy test. I hid it up my sleeve and told Chels that I was going on my break.

That afternoon I went home and did the test. I read the instructions 5 times before I did it so I didn't do it wrong, How could you pee on a stick wrong. The five minutes was the longest five minutes of my life. In the last minute i sat there and watched the line appear. I did the second test just to be sure, same result. I sat there letting it sink in.  
I went over to Brax's. I needed to see him, I was just hoping he was there. Luckily he was.  
"Hey Ric" He said  
"Hey" I replied  
"I thought you were at work?"  
"Wasnt feeling well, so I took a half day"  
"Missing the surf" He joked cleaning his surfboard  
"We need to talk"  
"Aren't we already"  
"Inside preferably"  
"OK" He said going inside, I followed him in.  
"What do you want to talk about"  
"You remember when Adam's mate attacked me?"  
"How could I forget"  
"I didnt tell you the whole story"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He raped me" I said bluntly  
"He what!" Brax exclaimed  
"Don't make me say it again"  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
"I-I couldn't"  
He looked at me then at my stomach. I shook my head in agreement  
"I'm pregnant"  
The room went silent. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
"I think two positives is pretty sure."  
"Do you know how long"  
"2 and a half months i think"  
He shook his head  
"I'm not keeping it" I said  
"What" He said , looking like someone had just told him santa wasn't real.  
"Why" He stammered  
"I'm 15 Brax, and why would I want to look at my rapist everyday for the rest of my life"  
"But what if its ours"  
I bit my lip, he had a point. I couldn't tell who the dad would be and that made the decision of keeping it even harder than it already was.


	5. your everything

**_note: This is not my personal view._**

"One night, that's all it was Brax, One stupid night"  
"Is that how you feel about it?"  
"Yes"  
It was silent  
"Can't you just wait until you see the doctor," He said coming up andholding my hand "Please"  
I was on the verge of crying "OK"  
He wrapped his arms around if this was our baby I wasn't intent on keeping it, I was only 15, I still had my whole life in front of me. How was this kid gonna grow up it we were still growing up? If we stayed in mangrove we would be poor, If we moved away we would still be poor and also homeless.

Two days later we had our doctors appointment. When it came to the ultrasound I was scared. Once I heard the heartbeat I was shocked. I was shocked. It was alive. It was a real thing.  
"There's your baby" She said pointing at the screen  
I looked at Brax, he was fascinated by it.  
"Do you know how far along?" I asked  
"I'd say at most, 3 months"  
"12 weeks" I said to myself.  
"Seeing how excited brax was broke my heart.

As we were driving home I was reading through the pamphlets they gave us. The first one was about abortion. A legal abortion was until 12 weeks so that was out of the question. As I was flicking through I found one on adoption.  
"A better life for your child" I read  
"whats that?" Asked Brax  
"Adoption"  
He pulled the car over. Took the pamphlet out of my hands and began to read over it  
"You for it?"  
"Cant you just think about oit for a while?"  
"Brax if i think about it any longer I'll have a degree in it"  
He looked at me  
"Just think, do you want this childs life to be as bad as ours and no matter how hard you try we'll probably by broke and homeless"  
"You don't know that"  
"Yes I do, We cant tell my parents, we cant tell you mum and even if we did its not like they'd do anything" I said "I Just... The quicker I decide what to do the better, The less attached I'll become"  
"Hey its OK" He said rubbing my arm  
"No its not im scared. Im scared that when the time comes I wont be ready"

That night when we got home to Brax's we had a long hard conversation about it, which turned into an argument. I went home and thought about it long and hard. I began to write down the pros and cons about adopting this baby out. The result really surprised me.  
Pros: They get a better life  
Cons: Won't know their parents (I don't know the dad), feel unwanted & rejected, we'll be broke, strain on our relationship (Even if there is one)  
I slept on it that night trying to see if I could change the result. I kept having weird dreams about Brax and I living in a house on the beach with our daughter. She had brown eyes and sandy blonde hair.  
When I got up that morning I found a note stuck on my window. I opened the very thick envelope, In it was the adoption pamphlet, a printed piece of paper, a photo and a letter from Brax.  
_ Dear Ricky,_


	6. up and go

_Dear Ricky,_

_I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I hope you can forgive me. If you can I want you to run away with me. I came across some money and we can go up the coast for the next 6 months until the baby's born and then adopt them out. I realized your right. Their life would be a lot better. There's always another time. That's if you want to. If you want to run away with me meet me tomorrow afternoon and we'll be able to sort it out. _

_ Brax._

* * *

I looked at what else was in the envelope. There was a printed piece of paper with more information on adoption and there was a photo. It was of Brax and I when we were eight and ten. I still remember the day that photo was taken, it was at Casey's fifth birthday. It was also the day I lost my parents. I always pretended they existed because I didn't want it to be true. Brax never knew and I hoped it stayed that way. That was part of the reason I wanted to adopt this baby out.  
I grabbed my bag and shoved everything in it. I was literally pacing my life away. I didn't leave a note because I didn't want Adam to know. I got to the front door.  
"Where you going?" Asked Adam  
"Away" I replied  
"Why" He asked  
"Aren't you even gonna try to stop me"  
"Why you leaving" He repeated  
"You know why" I said walking out the door  
He didn't even try to stop me.  
After I walked out the door I felt free. I walked to Brax's.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked walking to his ute  
"I wanna run away with you"  
He looked at me and smiled  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
He came up and hugged me.  
"Do you know where"  
"No" He laughed  
I laughed as well "we'll find somewhere"  
I thought about asking him where he got the money from but I didn't knowing Brax I probably didn't want to know.

"How about the city" Asked Brax  
"We wouldn't last long there, Rent costs heaps and its too expensive"  
"I obviously didn't think about this too well didn't I"  
"Hey Its OK, We'll find something"  
I looked at a map in the phone book  
"What about the bay" He said looking over my shoulder  
"to small and too close" I said  
"What about a coastal town"  
I looked at him "So you you can go surfing"  
"Well yeah"  
I laughed. It wasn't a bad Idea. It might be a bit quieter than a inland town  
"Iluka?" I asked  
"Wheres that?"  
"Up north"  
"How do you know about that place"  
"Where did you think I lived before we moved to mangrove"  
"How far"  
"700ks" I said "Dont worry it has a beach"  
He looked at the map  
"It's got cheap rentals and a lots of jobs"  
"OK then" He said  
"Wait we can just up and go"  
"Yeah we can"


	7. eight hours

_Hey, I need some ideas/inspiration for** bound by blood **and** Blood & Sand: Baby Braxton** because watching home and away isn't motivating me as much anymore. If you have any ideas i'd greatly appreciate it if you PM me or put in a review! :) Thanks SM_

**RICKY P.O.V**

We left before the sun had a chance to rear its ugly face. We left so early because we didn't want to put up with Heath or Cheryl trying to stop us. Brax left a letter for Heath and Casey along with some money, I don't even want to know what he put in the letter. I was pretty sure the fan belt of Brax's car would wake everyone up.  
"Could have tightened your fan belt Braxton" I said getting in the car  
"I would have Miss Mechanic, but I wasn't planning on running away"  
I laughed. As we drove off i watched the house's slowly disappear in the rear vision mirror. We decided to by-pass the bay on our way to Iluka. We sat on the bonnet eating our breakfast watching the sun come up. The cool air and smell of the ocean really woke me up. It reminded me as to why I loved going for an early morning surf. Something I wouldn't be able to do for the next six months  
"We got to go if we want to get there today" Brax said getting in the car  
"Its only eight hours away" I replied  
"Exactly eight hours"  
by the time the sun had caught up to us we had only been driving for half an hour. One thing kept playing on my mind. Where were we gonna stay.  
"When we get there, where are we going to stay" I asked  
"In a caravan park till we find a house to rent"  
"How much money did you come across then" I asked  
"Why do you want to know"  
"In case i have to get a job or something"  
"50 grand" He said  
"50K? you cant just come across 50 grand"  
"I did ok"  
"What did you do"  
"Nothing alright" he said beginning to raise his voice  
Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, It might have been better to not know where he got the money.  
"How much did you leave Heath and Casey?"  
"10" He replied  
We had 40k to live off we would be sitting pretty according to Brax but i was worried it would got quick in the real world


	8. four hours

**_RICKY P.O.V_**

Maybe it would have been better if we left at night, it wouldn't be as boring, but what is done is done we cant go back now. I was wondering if we would be noticed by anyone. We might be away from Mangrove but what if someone called to police on us from home. I doubt Adam would have done it but doing it might have been a way for him to get at me again.  
"What did you tell your boss?" Brax asked  
"That my pop was sick and we have to move to WA for a while"  
"She bought it"  
"Yeah we'll my parents aren't here for her to ask them"  
"What do you mean"  
I froze. I said I never wanted him to find out and I pretty much blew it  
"We'll I told her they were already over there"  
"But their not are they"  
"I don't know where they are"  
The whole car went quiet.  
"Do you reckon anyone will call the cops on us"  
"I dunno" He replied  
I looked at the clock it was only had been driving for three and a half hours, we had four and a half to go. We were almost half way. I felt sorry for Brax driving for the last 3 hours.  
"I'd offer to drive but..."  
"You can drive can't you"  
"Not legally"  
"To bad, you wanna though"  
"No! Its a manual"  
"Come on"  
"I'll stall it. Bet ya"  
"Ok then"  
"No" I laughed  
I could see the cheeky grin on his face. Times like these reminded me of why I wanted him to be my brother. It felt like there was a moment but it was soon gone.  
"Wanna play cricket?"Brax asked  
"But were in a car"  
"Yeah, the last number on a cars number plate is the amount of runs you get but if you get a zero your out"  
"Ok then, oldest goes first"  
We waited till the first car went past.  
"Be a zero, be a zero" I chanted  
"Six, six, six, six" Brax Chanted  
"ZERO!" I yelled as the car went past  
"No"  
"Come on don't be a sore loser"  
"Your turn"  
I ended up on a score of 23 and 2 games up before...well you know  
"I think i'm gonna be sick"  
"You serious"  
I shook my head with my hand covering my mouth. Brax quickly pulled the car over. I ran out and let my breakfast come back up.  
"Not like I wanted that bacon anyway"  
Brax laughed as he hugged me. He brought his head closer to mine. I looked at him  
"you sure you want to kiss these vomit lips?" I asked  
"Yep" He said giving me a kiss 


	9. Where ever we will go

**_RICKY P.O.V_**

I woke up to Brax nudging me in the side with his elbow.  
"What?" I moaned "Never disturb a pregnant girl while their sleeping"  
"Where here"  
"Finally" I said sitting up.  
8 hours 20 minutes. 697.4 kms. 8 packets of chips. 153 songs. 5 hours of I spy. 2 snakes and 1 rabbit later.  
We went down what looked like the main road. It was tropical with palm trees everywhere. Kind of like summer bay but just quieter. The good thing about this place was it was full of tourists so no one would know who we were.  
"Its beautiful" I said  
Brax was quiet, but I could see he was amazed as well.  
"Lets find somewhere to stay" He said  
"Like where" I asked  
"Caravan Park"  
"just like a holiday" I said  
"Yeah, until we can find a place to stay"

Today was the first day of our new life. The day that changes everything for us. We could see the beach from our van. Brax quickly got his surfboard and I got my bathers. Normally he'd race me but under the circumstances he chose not to. We got into the water. It was crystal blue and cool. It was like we were in paradise. I sat on the edge of the shore letting the water come up to my feet. I watched Brax try to catch some waves in the distance. All of the waves seemed to be bogus, It wasn't great surfing weather. He came back in and put his board in the sand. He came up and sat next to me.  
"So how do you feel about being stuck with me for the next 6 months"  
"I think I'm gonna need counseling by the end of it" I joked  
"We haven't even been together for a day"  
I smiled and looked at him. "You do know I'm joking right"  
"I might be stupid but I'm not that stupid"  
He got up and stood in front of me. He put his hand out  
"Come on" He said  
I reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and we went into the ocean.  
"Where are we going"  
He didn't answer. I didn't scare me, I was excited. We went out to where I could just touch the bottom. He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. Our heads were so close our noses touched.  
"you know that I love you right" He whispered  
"Yeah I know" I replied "I love you too"  
With that he passionately kissed me on the lips. He sunk deeper into the water and pulled me down with him. I squealed as we went down. When came back up I looked at him and laughed.

Later on we went back up to the van and sat on the bed watching TV. Part of me was hoping the next 6 months would be like today but I knew that wouldn't be possible.  
"What are we gonna have for tea?" I asked  
"I dunno" He replied "Might find a maccas somewhere"  
I laughed "Maccas, do you want a kiddy box" I laughed  
"Maybe" He joked. He turned his head towards mine and kissed me on the forehead.


	10. Be my baby

**RICKY_ P.O.V_**

I worked out if this baby was born on the 18th of may then Brax would be the dad, If they were born on the 25th may then Brax wasn't the dad. I still had three weeks left and I was huge.I had become a whale. I was beginning to miss home. We had finally moved into a house and Brax got a job. It did leave me at home alone sometimes but I was alright with that.  
"What do you want to do today?" Brax asked as we both lay in bed.  
"I dunno"  
"Sit around and eat Nutella all day?"  
"Tempted" I joked "But no"  
I felt the baby kick and I laughed.  
"did he kick" Brax asked  
"Yes _they _just kicked"  
Brax put his hand on my belly. I could see he hoped it was going to be a boy but I didn't want to become attached because I knew I wasn't keeping it.  
"Are you fine with this" I asked  
"Yeah, under the circumstances I think it's the best thing"  
_Under the circumstances,_ I hated those three words. Brax's phone began to ring. He rolled over and picked it up off the floor. He let out a big sigh  
"What?" I asked  
"I've got to go into work this afternoon"  
"Really" I questioned  
"Do you want food on the table tonight?" He joked  
"Yeah OK" I replied "So what do you want o do till this afternoon?"  
"Go to the beach"  
"Is that a joke" I questioned  
He looked at me and thought, then he laughed "You said it, not me Monstro"  
"Ha. ha. ha." I said putting one of his hoodies on  
"Don't you have any clothes"  
"None that fit" I said "Plus it's freezing outside"  
"Its no that cold"  
"Yeah right, you've got crock skin, you cant feel anything"  
"Your really cold arent you"  
"yes" i laughed  
"Come here" He said wrapping his arms around me

Later when afternoon came Brax had to go to work.  
"Do you know when you'll be back?" I asked  
"Late" He replied  
"This sucks" I replied "Saturday night home alone"  
"Yeah I know but we've still got tomorrow night" He said putting his jumper on  
"It's just one night, what could we miss" I joked  
"Love you" He said coming up to me  
"Love you too"I replied looking up at him and kissing him on the lips  
I watched him walk out the door. I felt the baby kick as if they were saying goodbye. I looked down at my belly, I wasn't ready. I would never be ready, but this baby had to come out sooner or later. I only had 3-4 weeks left.

I sat on the couch watching TV. There was never anything good on, on a Saturday night. They just played movies again and again that you had seen a thousand times already. I turned the TV off and went to bed. It was too cold to have a shower, not unless you wanted to freeze. I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was only 7:30. As soon as my head hit the pillow is fell asleep straight away.

I woke up to a pain in my stomach. I thought it was just the baby moving. Apparently they did that a few weeks before they were due. I looked at the clock it was 11:57. I sat up and put my feet over the edge of the bed the pain came back. It felt like a dull stabbing me in my back.I got up and walked out to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I was starting to feel really tired. I felt another cramp in my stomach and leaned on the edge of the sink waiting for it to pass. It eventually went but still lingered a bit. I turned around to walk over to the table but before I could there was another pain in my stomach. This time it was much more worse than the last few. I dropped my glass and collapsed to the floor clutching my stomach. I screamed from the pain. I was scared and home alone. I tired to crawl over to the phone but I was in too much pain. The pain would come and go. I eventually got to the phone. I had it in my hand trying to call Brax but dropped it on the floor from the pain. I tried to call him again hoping he'd answer his phone. He never had his phone on at work but I was hoping this would be a one off  
"Hello" I heard him say on the other end of the line  
"W-Where are you" I asked  
"On my way home, why is something wrong?"  
"It's coming"  
"The baby?"  
"Yes" I yelled as the pain got worse  
"I'm almost there alright"  
"Please hurry" I cried  
"It's gonna be OK"

I sat on the kitchen floor crying from the pain. I saw headlights pull up in the driveway.  
"Ricky!" I heard him yell as he walked in  
"Over here" I cried  
He came running over to me. I heard the glass crunch as he stood on it  
"It's gonna be OK" He said trying to help me up  
"It's too early" I cried  
"Come on" He said walking me out to the car


	11. Holding on and letting go

You can only lose what you cling to. - Buddha

_~Ricky walked down the hallway past her little 5 year old girls room. She always stopped when she walked past and peered through the open door. She looked at her little girls face in the light of her lava lamp. She was sleeping quietly. Ricky walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. She picked her teddy up off the ground and put it back in her hands. As she raised her blankets up she kissed her on the cheek. She may have been an accident but she wouldn't change anything. She heard Brax walk past. She got up and turned her lava lamp off and quietly shut the door behind her. She went outside to where Brax was. He was sitting on the front veranda looking out into the ocean. The sea breeze made her face feel cold. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him._  
_"You know I love you" He said to her_  
_"I love you too" She replied_  
_"And I hope you know, unlike your stupid brother, I'd never do anything to hurt you"_  
_"Yeah I know" She replied burying her head deeper in his chest~_

_**RICKY P.O.V**_

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I had gone from my dream to where I am now. I had no idea of what happened. Why was I in hospital? I saw Brax sleeping with his head on the bed. I tapped him on the top of the head to wake him up. He eventually woke up.  
"Hey" He said kissing me on the forehead  
"What happened?" I asked  
"Don't you remember?"  
"No" I questioned  
"The baby...she came early" He said "Very Early"  
"How early?"  
"Four weeks"  
"Is she ok" I asked  
"The doctors are looking after her"  
"I wanna see her" I cried  
"We can't"  
"why?" I continued to cry  
"The adoption rules, we can't ask to see her unless they give us permission"

All I wanted to do was see my little girl. 8 months all for nothing. The fact that adoption was an irrevocable process was hard, but how could Brax and I raise a child when we were only sixteen and eighteen. A few days later I got to go home. No baby in my arms though. All I had was her teddy bear. I didn't know who she went to or what her new parents were like. As soon as I got home I just went to bed and slept. I lay on the bed clutching on to the teddy bear. I felt Brax get on the bed behind me. He hugged me from behind and held my hand. All the sudden the water works began. I felt his hug get tighter. How were we gonna go back to the way it all was before. What we had was gone. Maybe this was it for us. This baby was the straw that broke the camels back.


End file.
